Puppet Master
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Ace X Alice one shot. When Alice gets to thinking, Ace seems to be pulling all her strings. Is their relationship more than puppet and puppet master?


She was panting, falling behind the man as they ran for their lives. They were _always _doing this. He somehow tricked her into going on another adventure. No matter how much she protested she still came. And now she's running for her life, like she knew she would!

"Alice, you can stop now. I think we're safe. Is Alice tired," he asked, showing a smile to the girl.

"No, Ace, I'm not fine!" she began to yell.

"I think Alice looks tired. Are you tired, Alice?"

"...yeah."

"Then we should take a break," he looked around. "We could rest here but, I don't see any safe spot."

Her legs gave out as she fell to the brittle, grassy floor. "I don't care where we rest, Ace, I just want to rest. I'm tired and I don't think I can walk anymore. Why are we in a meadow anyways?"

He sat down next to her. "I like meadows. Does Alice also like them?"

Her eyes went from him to the meadow. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's good," he said with a smile.

The wind blew her hair, sending a slight shiver down her spin. The way the grass swayed in the wind seemed to entrance her. It made her think about him – Ace. If she thought about it, she always did whatever he wanted, like a puppet.

"Thinking about me?" he asked. "You're blushing, Alice."

"I-I'm not thinking about you!"

"Alice, why do you try to deny everything when it comes to love?"

"I don't love you!"

He chuckled. "I never asked you if you did."

She moaned. She did _not _want to answer to that. If she just didn't answer the conversation would stop, right? To be honest she wasn't sure what he was thinking, she never was. He was mysterious. Maybe that was what sparked her interest in him in the first place.

"Hey, Alice? I know you're thinking of me. That look in you're face gives you away. It's cute, Alice. I like it. I like everything about you, Alice. I'm a very jealous man too."

"W-why are you telling me this? I have no plans on falling in love again. It's just going to end in another heartbreak, Ace."

"Alice, can you really say you have _no _interest in me at all?"

She fidgeted. "N-no."

"See, Alice, all you have to do is just be honest with yourself and it'll be fine. Alice, you're already–"

_Boom!_ A bullet quickly flew past Ace's face, leaving behind a small bloody line where it hit his skin.

"Get away from, Alice!"

"Now, _that _is a jealous man."

Ace smiled at the man, who interrupted his and Alice's "private" time. "Sir Peter, may I ask what this is all about?"  
"Get away from _my _Alice!"

"I don't belong to you!"

"Sir Peter, I don't think Alice is _your _possession. She's much more interested in me."

She silently stood there, furious at the two men, watching them fight. They were completely ignoring her, no matter what she did or said. "Alice is mine!" or "Sir Peter, you'll hit Alice."

_Snap. _The little sanity she had left vanished.

"What are you two doing! Peter, Ace, STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two men stop dead in whatever action that they were doing. Both were completely shocked that Alice would do something like this, but Alice _had _shown a very violent side of her to Peter before.

"Let's go, Ace," she stomped away taking Ace with her by the hand.

They walked liked that for awhile before she cooled down. When she did, she stopped, letting go of Ace's hand. "Sorry, Ace. I'm dragging you all over the place and now I'm lost. It's like we're trading roles." 

"Haha, I don't think even if Alice tried she could be me," he said, turning the girl around. "After all, if you were me, you'd have to love me."

"W-what?"

"Of course, even with that you still won't be like me."

"I don't _want _to be like you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh, so now it's Blood?"

"Of course not! No! No! No!"

"Then you like me better then Blood?"

"Yes!"

"You like me?"

"...You're not tricking me again. I'm cutting the strings. You're not my puppet master anymore."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" For once, it was Alice not making sense of things.

"I'm not going to listen to whatever you say anymore! I'm not doing everything you want me to do."

"Alice, do you like me?"  
"No."

"Do you love me?"

"No!"

"Do you love me?"

"I said no."

"I think you do."

She just looked at him, her face blushing a bit. "I think you might be right."

He smiled at her. "See, I told you. Now then, Alice, how about we–"

"NO!"

"Haha, Alice, how do you know what I was going to say?"

"I just know."

"Well then, if that's out then how about we do–"

"Absolutely no!"

"Alice, you're no fun."

-The End-


End file.
